The Name of the Game
by csilove01
Summary: What happens when the CSIs come face to face with Jigsaw's wicked games?
1. Chapter 1

Fade in on the exterior of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. In the parking lot are parked two black Denali's. Catherine Willows is leaning against one of them, sunglasses on her face and a map on in her hands. She struggles with the map briefly before swinging it down to her side and stepping away from the car.

CATHERINE: (lets out a frustrated grunt) Where's Greg? We're late enough as it is.

Gil Grissom closes the trunk of one of the SUVs and walks toward Catherine.

GIL: (takes the map from Catherine and begins to study it) I told him 2 o'clock sharp just like everyone else.

Catherine takes out her cell phone and begins dialing a number. Grissom notices her movement and quickly looks up from the map.

GIL: (jumpy) Who are you calling?

CATHERINE: (lifts her eyebrows and turns away from him slightly, lifting the phone to her ear) What do you care?

Grissom opens his mouth to reply but the arrival of Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown cuts him off.

NICK: If you're trying to call Greg, I wouldn't bother. He's not answering his phone.

Catherine sighs and shuts the phone as Nick and Warrick attempt to cram a few more pieces of equipment into the back of the second SUV.

WARRICK: Come on guys, it's Greg. You should have expected as much.

Everyone shrugs in agreements as Sara Sidle walks up to the group carrying a few backs of chips and some sodas of which she hands to Nick, Warrick and Catherine, who declines. She walks over to Grissom and hands him a bottle of water.

SARA: Is he still not here? (she opens a soda and takes a sip)

CATHERINE: (dryly) Nope. (she takes a step forward, noticing something in the distance. She removes her sunglasses but lifts a hand to shield her eyes) Finally.

Everyone turns to look where Catherine had moved to. A black Tahoe rips through the intersection and into the parking lot, slamming to a stop only feet from the other cars.

CATHERINE: Should I even ask? (taking a step toward Greg who has gotten out of the car and is quickly transferring luggage from his car to Grissom's)

GREGIL: (out of breath) Look, I'm sorry I was having some car trouble and then I locked my phone in the car and it was one thing after the other.

Nick grabs Greg's last duffle bag and tosses it into the back seat of Warrick's Denali, placing a hand on Greg's shoulder and giving him a light shake.

NICK: Hey Greggo, you're here now man, it's alright.

Greg smiles shyly, embarrassed for being so late. Grissom puts the map in his coat pocket and takes a step toward his team.

GIL: Well, now that we're all here, I suppose we should head out. We've got all of our luggage and equipment, yes? (he waits for everyone to nod 'yes') Ok, you all have your case files. I suggest you look over them on the way. We've got quite a drive ahead of us. Sara and Catherine will drive with me. (cut to Catherine who has a frustrated look on her face). Warrick, you Nick and Greg can take the other car…We ready?

CATHERINE: (quietly to herself while climbing into the backseat of Grissom's SUV, a sarcastic tone to her voice) Let's roll.


	2. Chapter 2

SARA: (voice over) Hon, look, if you're lost, we could stop and ask for directions, it's really no big deal…

As that line is being spoken, the interior of the car comes into perspective through Catherine's point of view, opening her eyes more as the picture becomes clearer. Catherine looks toward the front of the car and, as she sees Sara place a hand on Grissom's arm, she groans, settling deeper into her seat. Sara looks back at Catherine and smiles sarcastically. Grissom hears the commotion and glances at Catherine in the rear view mirror.

GIL: You okay Cath?

CATHERINE: (staring out the window) Just dandy.

A brief silence follows as tension fills the car.

GIL: Were you able to get a babysitter for Lindsey?

CATHERINE: Do you really think I would be here right now if I hadn't?

GIL: (quietly) No.

A short spell of awkward silence follows. Sara gets out her cell phone and dials Nick's number.

SARA: (to Nick on the phone) Tell Warrick to stop at the next gas station, the sign a few miles back said there should be one around her somewhere…ok…bye.

Sara hangs up the phone and looks out the window.

GIL: (to Sara, without looking at her) I told you I didn't need directions.

SARA: Alright, you don't need to get directions but I need to go to the bathroom (smiling slightly).

Cut to the exterior view of the moving cars. It is not yet dark but thick woods cover either side of the road. A few miles down the road the drivers of the two cars pull into the parking lot of an old gas station. All the passengers exit the cars and begin stretching, slowly beginning to walk toward the entrance of the gas station.

WARRICK: Man Gris, how much longer until we get there? We've been driving for nearly five hours.

GIL: It shouldn't be too much longer.

Grissom is the first one to reach the entrance. He holds the door for everyone else. Catherine is the last one and Grissom follows her into the store. Everybody walks in different directions. Sara walks to the back of the store toward the bathroom. Nick, Warrick and Greg walk toward the candy aisle, Catherine walks toward the cold drinks and Grissom tags along behind her after a few seconds. Catherine opens the door of the refrigerator and bends down to get a drink off of the bottom shelf. She jumps a little at the sound of Grissom's voice.

GIL: Arizona iced tea huh?

Catherine slowly stands up, turning toward him slightly.

CATHERINE: Um yeah. It's my…

Grissom cuts her off.

GIL: It's your favorite…I know.

Catherine looks up at him.

CATHERINE: Yeah…

A couple moments of silent follow.

GIL: Look Cath, I haven't really had a chance to talk to you since…

As if on cue, Sara comes up behind Grissom and wraps her arms around his waist.

SARA: (to Grissom) Hey you…

Catherine manages a weak smile and then turns back toward Grissom.

CATHERINE: (to Grissom) You know what…come other time, okay?

Catherine smiles and walks over to meet the other guys at the food.

SARA: What was that about?

Grissom's eyes follow Catherine.

GIL: Nothing, let's go…

Grissom and Sara walk over to the cashier counter where the others have already started paying for their snacks. Greg is talking to the cashier when they arrive.

GREG: So, how much farther would you sat it is from here to Huntsville?

The cashier pauses momentarily at the name of the town before continuing to ring up their items.

CASHIER: Why are ya'll headed all the way out there?

Before Greg can answer, Grissom jumps in.

GIL: Business.

CASHIER: Business? In Huntsville? (laughs) I don't see many people comin' through here on their way to Huntsville for business. Come to think of it, I don't see many people comin' through here on their way to Huntsville period.

NICK: Really?

CASHIER: Yeah, I guess it's not your average tourist hot-spot (laughs).

Silence follows and after a few seconds a loud clap of thunder sounds, causing everyone to jump except for the cashier.

CASHIER: If ya'll want to get there before this storm starts up, I suggest you get a move on.

GIL: Yeah, we'd better get going…


	3. Chapter 3

Rain is coming down hard as the two SUVs pull into a dirt road off to the side of the road, thick dark woods all around them.

CATHERINE: You sure this is the right way Gil. I don't see a hotel.

Grissom struggles to see where he's going, the darkness and heavy rain making it hard to see.

GIL: Yeah it should be right up here somewhere….ah, there it is.

Sara and Catherine's eyes widen as they look where Grissom is pointing.

CATHERINE: You have got to be kidding me.

Rising out of the woods is a tall dark house, only one light illuminating from a window. The house looks eerie, secluded in the deep woods. As Grissom pulls to a stop in front of the house, Catherine unbuckles her seat belt and sits on the edge of her seat leaning toward the front of the car.

CATHERINE: (her eyes still on the dark building in front of them) Gil? What is this? I mean I wasn't expecting the Marriott but this…this doesn't even look like a hotel.

GIL: (reassuringly) It's a bed and breakfast Catherine. Don't worry, I checked it out. It's a nice place.

CATHERINE: Whatever you say. Let's just get inside; this storm is only getting worse.

They all exit the vehicles, only caring the necessary luggage for the night. An interior view of the bed and breakfast is shown, focusing on the door. Nick opens the door and as the bell rings, notifying the owners that the guests have arrived, the CSIs, dripping wet and freezing, cram their way into the foyer of the house, removing their wet jackets and placing their luggage on the floor. Grissom walks up to the front desk when an elderly woman emerges from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel.

MARY: (smiling) Why hello there!

Grissom wipes his hand on his coat and extends it to shake the woman's hand.

GIL: You must be Mrs. Jenkins. It's a pleasure to meet you.

MARY: Oh, you can call me Mary. You must be Mr. Grissom.

GIL: (smiling) Gil. And this is Sara, Catherine, Greg, Nick, and Warrick.

MARY: (nodding at the others) My husband and I are so glad that ya'll decided to stay here. We haven't had many guests here lately.

Something flickered in her eyes that caused a shiver to run down Catherine's back.

NICK: Why's that?

MARY: I don't know. I guess not that many people are interested in coming up to this little town anymore.

Nick just smiles, feeling the same uneasiness as Catherine had.

GIL: Well Mary, if you don't mind, would you be so kind as to show us to our rooms? We'd like to get dried off.

MARY: Oh of course, silly me...Carl!...(smiling) My husband will help you with your luggage.

Everyone's eyes turn to see a man in his late fifties to early sixties enter the room from the kitchen. His cheeks are slightly sunken and his tall frame is almost boney. Catherine can't help but stare until his eyes meet hers, then she quickly looks away.

MARY: Would you like anything to eat or drink?

GIL: No, we've had a long day. I think we'll just get dried off and head to bed.

MARY: Alright then. I'll see ya'll tomorrow then. I've stocked your rooms with bottled water and a few snacks in case you do want something.

GIL: Thank you very much.

MARY: Ya'll have a good night now and just holler if ya need anything.

GIL: We will.

CARL: (picking up a few bags) Follow me.

They all nod at Mary and begin following Carl up the stairs. When up the stairs, Carl sits their bags on the floor in the long dark hallway.

CARL: (monotone) Bathroom is right there. There's enough room for two of you to a room. Breakfast is at ten. Have a good night.

He walks down the stairs and the others just look at each other. Warrick is the first to speak.

WARRICK: He wasn't creepy at all.

SARA: Tell me about it.

GIL: Well I guess we ought to split up the rooms. Um, Sara and Catherine, you two are the only girls so you can share a room. Nick and Warrick, you two can share and Greg can bunk with me I guess.

Nick and Warrick smile at each other, glad not to have to share a room with Greg. Catherine looks toward the ground and Grissom notices this.

Catherine stands impatiently, waiting in front of the bathroom for Greg to get out when Sara walks up beside her.

SARA: Hey roomie.

CATHERINE: (quietly) Hi.

SARA: Greg still in there?

CATHERINE: Yep.

SARA: You mind if I go first?

CATHERINE: (looks at Sara, confused) Why?

SARA: Well, see, (laughs fakely) Gil and I…

CATHERINE: (quietly, looking away) Just stop…

SARA: It's ok Catherine; I know you had…or have…a thing for him. But he's taken care of now… (whispers) You don't have to worry.

Catherine clenches her jaw and lets Sara have the bathroom when Greg gets out. Greg notices Catherine's head hung low and walks over to her.

GREG: Hey Cath, you all right?

CATHERINE: (she smiles at him) Yeah Greg I'm fine….( she quiet for a second and then seems to have an idea)…Hey Greg, would you like to room with me instead of Grissom.

GREG: Would I!?!

CATHERINE: Greg…

GREG: (gets a knowing look on his face and touches her arm) Sure.

CATHERINE: (she smiles) Thanks. Just don't get any ideas.


End file.
